


Залечивая раны

by Dickna



Category: genshin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickna/pseuds/Dickna
Summary: Он покинул родину, чтобы защитить еë, у него были товарищи с которыми он мог пережить это, быть вместе, чтобы исполнять свой долг и что-то ещë.Поджигатель был этим самым "ещë".
Relationships: Amenoboxer/Pyroslinger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Залечивая раны

**Author's Note:**

> Так как не даëт нам имена большинству враженских мобов я сделаю это сама  
> Anemoboxer - Милорад  
> Pyroslingers - Вадим

Он покинул родину, чтобы защитить еë, у него были товарищи с которыми он мог пережить это, быть вместе, чтобы исполнять свой долг и что-то ещë.  
  
Поджигатель был этим самым "ещë".  
  
Им очень редко выдавалось спать в зданиях и комнатах их миссия предполагала то что они должны были находиться снаружи и выполнять их бесславную, но благородную работу (по крайней мере Миролад так думал). Они жили в палатках под открытым небом и это можно было бы назвать очень даже романтично если бы все не очерняло другие обстоятельства.  
  
Анемо-заклинатель взмахнул руками разминая их после того как снял свои внушительные перчатки они были удобными, но слишком долгое ношение их было не слишком приятным особенно если ты не можешь снять их в течение нескольких дней из-за угрозы нападения хиллучирлов. Он задумчиво потëр свои запястья стоя перед зеркалом в ванне скользя взглядом по своему полуобнажённому телу. Шрам на щеке явно выделялся на его смуглой коже заставляя вспоминать об ошибках, к счастью он старался не допускать их больше.  
  
Милорад отвернулся от зеркала заходя в душ, та была мала для него и его крупного тела и это было одной из причин почему он ненавидел его. Оно было словно чужим для него и всего что его окружало. И он не хотел обдумать, но каждый раз возвращался к этому снова и снова.  
  
Холодная вода текла по его телу отрезвляя разум в нынешней ситуации душ был настоящей благодатью позволяя смыть с собой не только дурные мысли, но и накопившуюся грязь и усталость. В конечном итоге ему нужно было подготовиться.  
  
***  
  
Отключив воду он обернул полотенце вокруг бедер. "Малы" думает Милорад выходя из ванны и тело, что бесшумно пребывало в комнате до этого зашевелилось в кресле рядом с кроватью.  
  
Поджигатель - Вадим.  
  
Анемо заклинатель дрогнул при виде него словно не ожидая встретить здесь кого-то, на самом деле всë было наоборот - надеялся и ждал. Включенный свет открывал вид на красивое бледное лицо мужчины, что будто сливались с его волосами (точно такими же как у него самого). Лицо, что обычно было замотано особыми бинтами для того чтобы элемент собственного глаза бога не навредил ему. Пиро стрелок поднял на свои глаза ехидно улыбаясь - он знает что он здесь желанный гость и гордиться этим.  
  
Поджигатель вскидывает руку в привычном жесте, и заклинатель подходит опускаясь на колени рядом с креслом когда же мужчина напротив сразу же начинает гладить пальцем его щёку.  
  
— Расслабься.  
  
И тогда Милорад выдыхает, лишь сейчас понимая что воздуха у него в груди катастрофически не хватало. Руки у Вадима холодные, хотя как же так? Элемент был его огнем. Но ему это было неважно, сейчас эти холодные руки на его коже наоборот согревали не только тело, но и разум. Не осознано он поддаётся вперёд ближе к рукам, что обхватывали его лицо и мужчина перед ним едва заметно посмеивается.  
  
— Так приятно когда тебя ждут, — протягивает он перенося одну из рук с щеки на подбородок, большой палец прижался к губам, — и ты-  
  
Он запнулся чувствуя как чужой язык приходиться по его пальцу, после невесомо целуя. Кристально чистые голубые глаза что скорее были похожи на березу что смотрели на него из ресниц. Поджигатель готов в них утонуть.  
  
— Ты прекрасен, — говорит он и в его словах нет ни капли насмешки или лжи, от этого Милорад вздрагивает, словно пристыженный отводит взгляд, явно краснея что едва видно на его смуглой коже.  
  
Анемо молчит, потому что если начнет он, выдаст всë что накопилось в нём за это время. Он не этого хотел. И Вадим это чувствует поэтому, укладывает босые ноги на его внутренне бедро, скользя по коже и невзначай надавливает на полотенце в районе паха - заставляя от неожиданности шумно выдохнуть. Лишь сейчас Милорад понимает пиро стрелок в отличие от него был полностью одет словно показывая то как тот был открыт перед ним. "Хотя не думаю что в одежде дело" где-то мелькнуло на закоулках разума.  
  
Поджигатель поднимает его лицо за подбородок слегка улыбаясь.  
  
— Не стесняйся меня, — практически шепчет он выдыхая горячий воздух, что от прикосновения с влажной кожи вызывает мурашки, — лучше позволь мне увидеть тебя в красе.  
  
Он встает утягивая защитника за собой заставляя того упасть спиной на хлипкую кровать что болезненно затрещала под его весом. Вадим нависал над ним рассматривая его и под этим взглядом ему казалось что тот смотрит не на тело, а словно на его душу - видит его насквозь, знает лучше чем он сам. Милорад был готов краснеть под ним как последняя румяная барышня, а Поджигатель это любил. И сейчас он улыбался глядя на то как мужчина отворачивается словно пытаясь скрыть из-под этого взора, но сам лежал не подвижно.  
  
Вадим всегда целовал его нежно, можно сказать скорее зацеловывал его кожу, его тело и особенно любил целовать его лицо в области шрама тем более. Пиро стрелок водит руками по его груди задевая соски и склоняется, чтобы вобрать их в рот, вырывая тихие стоны. Руки блуждают лаская. У заклинателя были чувствительные ноги и бока в отличие от мощных рук и поэтому Поджигатель спустя ниже оставляя дорожку из поцелуев с груди до живота и ниже. Ладони сжимали бока, сминая их, то массируя, пока тот выводил узоры языком на кубиках пресса. Милорад стонет громче уже позволяя свой руке лечь на рот лишь бы не стонать слишкомгромко. Вадиму это не нравилось.  
  
— Давай же дай мне услышать твой голос.  
  
Снайпер спустился ниже разводя ноги в сторону и принялся покусывать нежную кожу внутренних бëдер срывая с губ едва различимый вскрик за зажатым ртом.  
  
— Не будь таким букой, — сказал стрелок приложив два пальца к кольцу мышц, едва надавливая, водя по кругу.  
  
— Разденься хотя бы дня начала, — ответил ему хрипло Милорад.  
  
— Конечно, — сказал он растягивая на себе пальто, а затем и рубашку скидывая их к полу.  
  
"Не тяни" — защитник не знает он сказал это в слух или это было лишь в его голове, но он глухо застонал когда внутрь вошли мокрые пальцы, растягивая его. Он не был готов на слишком длительный процесс, сейчас ему хотелось чтобы они это сделали быстро и просто без всяких заморочек, зная что это вероятно единственная их возможность побыть для них вместе.  
  
***  
  
Милорад чувствовал себе ещё более уставшим, но не таким напряженным как до этого и он поджал губу когда Вадим у него за спиной зашевелился обвивая его руками. На самом деле он не хотел тратить всë их время на что-то настолько плотское как секс не рядом с таким человеком как Поджигатель. Как бы не смущался Миролад он, хотел проводить время вместе, просто вместе, наедине, чтобы Вадим был рядом с ним и целовал его или же обнимал прямо как сейчас.  
  
Неожиданно он почувствовал прикосновение губ к своей спине.  
  
— Отдыхай, — мягко говорит человек у него за спиной, — тебе не стоит так сильно напрягаться.  
  
Милорад молчит, но кивает и выдыхает позволяя холодным рукам стрелка обнимать его. Почему-то он даже не смотря ему в лицо мог понять что с ним происходит.  
  
Он не знал на самом деле хорошо это или плохо.

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле это планировалось просто как pwp , но я слишком углубилась в них и я слишком животных и явно представила для себя их характеры, проблемы и отношения.  
> Где-то в середине где уже начнется сам секс там я уже была слишком вымучена и выгоревшая поэтому простите если это не оправдало ваших ожиданий и все закончилось слишком быстро ( сначала стояла метка "anal sex" но в итоге я хотела заменить еë на "mention of sex" но ничего не вышло. Но мне очень понравились эти двое и я хочу писать о них больше - именно такими какими их вижу я. (По сути вся работа по итогу это комфортинг Милорада)


End file.
